


PMD: Auras of Evolution

by LAGRIENZO



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAGRIENZO/pseuds/LAGRIENZO
Summary: Why do Pokemon exist? What is my purpose in life? I became a researcher to find the answers to these questions. Little did I know that the answers would find me - and take me away from both my humanity and my Pokemon. I don't know what's going on anymore... but I'm going to find out, even if it kills me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have three of these chapters written that I'll post a day apart. If I get good responses, I might try and revive this project! Was originally started on FFN, but not much interest sparked on it, so I stopped writing it all together. 
> 
> I just discovered this site when my love of Overwatch fanfiction blossomed, so I'm sharing all my Pokemon ones noe!

_Where do Pokemon come from?_

Over time, people have come up with theories, some as elaborate as a big bang, and others as simple as a grand creator. Aside from those theories, we don't have any definite answers.

But if I've learned anything, it's that there is always an answer. All one must do to find it is look.

I guess that's why I became a Pokemon Researcher. Professor Sycamore took me in as one of his field assistants. He gave me my starter Pokemon and sent me across the region in search of Kalos' mythos. He wanted me to study evolution, which was fine by me. Evolution, I surmised, plays a big part in the existence of Pokemon, and understanding evolution is crucial to understanding them as well.

And right now, I was so close to that understanding.

These ruins are the only things standing in my way. From what I can gather from the ancient symbols and text, these ruins were once home to a Pokemon called Yveltal—or maybe Xerneas. It was hard to interpret the ancient text accurately.

The wall in front of me, however, was written in easily translated Pokémon footprint script: _Sacrifice is key._

What did that mean?

My loyal companion and starter, Wes the Charizard, grumbled. " _I do not like this, Trainer._ _A sacrifice? That cannot be good._ "

Wes often assisted me in my research. He was a real asset when traveling in dangerous territories, but I tried not to make a habit of it: he _is_ my only Pokemon, after all.

"You're probably right. But we have to proceed. The answer is here. I know it."

Wes eyed me wearily. " _That is not an excuse to act rashly._ "

"Eh. We'll be fine." It wasn't that I didn't take him seriously, but Wes was overly cautious. A sacrifice could mean anything, especially in ruins. I mean, if all I had to do was slaughter one Mareep… but I had a feeling it was more than that.

" _… Trainer?_ " Wes nudged me with his paw. " _What do you think it means?_ "

I paused for a moment. "A sacrifice…? Don't legends say that Yveltal collected the souls of a thousand Pokemon before entering its slumber? Perhaps it means more Pokemon must be sacrificed to awaken them?"

" _If that is the case, then it is better we leave, don't you think?_ "

Another dead end. And I was so close, too.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" The walls turned into a distinguished bright green. "Huh? Wes, are you seeing this?" He nodded his head furiously. "Hmm, I wonder what—ah! What the heck is going on here?"

The Pokéglyphs and Pokémon footprint script glowed a sunset orange and came off its ruins. They swarmed around me and started spinning, and spinning, and spinning.

I didn't have a clue what's going on—for all I know, this was a trap planted by some ancient psychic Pokemon to drain all my energy. It wouldn't be the first time ancient ruins were rigged with traps. Most people would be scared, but not me. No, I was _fascinated_.

Everything looked so real. Could those glyphs really be coming off the walls? Why are they glowing colors, and why orange and not another color? I didn't understand a thing that was going on, but that only excited me further: I needed to know more.

" _Nathan!_ " Wes roared. He unleashed a furious flamethrower, but a green barrier erected itself around me and absorbed the attack. Wes let out a cry and charged at the barrier, his body burning up in the hot blue flames of the Flare Blitz. He collided with the barrier, but to no avail. He was effortlessly tossed aside.

The barrier glistened and rapidly spun in circles, the symbols shined, and everything was starting to turn white.

Wes' frustration quickly vanished in favor of desperation. He got back up and lunged, his wings turning into steel. The barrier crackled, but otherwise showed no signs of giving in.

Through it all, I was perfectly calm. My vision was fading, sure, but there was a warm, soothing sensation flowing through me. A huge grin formed on my face and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of it.

I tried to tell Wes not to worry, but for some reason, my voice wouldn't work. My vision was fading alarmingly faster now—I could no longer see Wes.

The last thing I remember seeing through the corner of my eye was a pair of iridescent blue eyes before everything went black.


	2. Chapter One: Where Art Thou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be uploaded until tomorrow or so... but it's already written! If you want me to continue, leave me a note or somethin'! If this story isn't appreciated, I have other projects I can work on, ya know?

_Hello there, Nathan!_

_In just a few moments, I am going to guide you through a portal that leads to a world only inhabited by Pokemon._

_But before we go, I need to… know more about you! So, if you'd please, stretch out your hands for me._

**Uh, like this?**

_Perfect! Now… let's see… aha! Would you look at that? Your aura—it's a brilliant pink!_

**P-pink?**

_Now, there are a few questions I must ask you before we go. Think you can manage that?_

**Wait! Could you please tell me what's going on? The last thing I remember were glowing glyphs, a spinning barrier, and a big flash of white . . .**

_I'm afraid I do not know. I am merely the guide between your world and this one—the reasons for which you are here is something beyond my power._

**Oh. Really?**

_Afraid so. Now, for my first question: what is your purpose in life?_

**I… I don't know? But that's why I became a researcher—because I desperately want to find out. Our past, our future—it fascinates me. I think, once I've discovered our origins and uncovered the truth, I'll become that much closer to recognizing my true purpose.**

_Hmm... what an unusual answer. How strange..._

_Let me ask another question. What do you think about fighting?_

**Fighting is exhilarating. I mean, I wouldn't have become a Pokemon trainer if I didn't like battling, would I? Although it's mostly my Pokemon who battle. I've never been in a fight myself…**

_Oh! I see!_

_As a trainer, how do you function? What's your training style?_

**Well, I like to train my Pokemon past their limits, but I don't like working them too hard—if my Pokemon strain themselves, they won't see optimal results.**

**As far as my training style… my team is more like a group of friends than anything. I don't rule with an iron fist, and we all work together to make decisions.**

**Does that answer your question?**

_Indeed it does. Thank you._

_OK Nathan! I think I've got an idea who you're supposed to . . . oh! How strange!_

**What is it?**

… _I'm sorry. Something had distracted me. But it is of no consequence._

_Now… taking in your answers carefully and the nature of your soul… I'd say you're quite the explorer, aren't you?_

**You could say that again!**

_You like to tests the limits of your knowledge and abilities. You try to transcend your limits and ultimately become a better person because of it._

_But you act rashly. You don't always think things through. You allow the rushes of thrill to cloud your judgment, and you're not very cautious, are you? Things that faze other people don't quite catch you off guard._

_Yet… I can pick up a sense of insecurity. You're not always sure of yourself, no matter how hard you try to be. You're not as strong as you'd like to be, either. You depend on others to help you and guide you, although you desperately wish to become more of a leader yourself._

_You... your character... it's that of a_ _**Clefairy** _ _!_

**What! A Clefairy? Seriously?**

_Of course. Now—we're about to cross the portal! I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors, little human. From the looks of things, you're going to need it._

**-o-o-o-**

Things got weird from the moment I opened my eyes. Everything was huge and unfamiliar—large, beautiful orange-leaved trees stood unnaturally tall and all around me. The most peculiar part about them, though, was that they didn't seem right. They were in neat little rows, lined up in symmetrical perfection. The trees looked identical to each other, too, right down to the crevices in their barks.

And when I say things were huge, I mean it. Even the grass blades seemed to reach up to my knees... wait a minute. Are my knees pink?

My hands, too—they're pink, stubby paws, with only three digits. Now that I think about it, my hearing was off as well, at least in the sense that it didn't feel normal. I couldn't feel a single breeze, yet, I could still hear it, almost like an echo in my ears. And _what is that I feel around my butt_? Is that a _tail_? Are those… _wings_ I feel at my back?

I don't know what' going on, but I think it's safe to say I'm no longer human. Whatever I've turned into, it's obviously smaller than I was, since there's no way there can be this many trees that huge. A hurricane of questions tackled me at once: Why am I not human? What am I doing here? _How_ did I get here? And how can I turn back into a human?

So, in other words, I have questions that I'm probably not going to get answered for a while. It was like a cruel metaphor for my life. Well, I'll be damned if I don't get _some_ answers. Outside of these woods, there has got to be some kind of city I can get to. Perhaps I can talk to someone there. Now I've just got to find a way out of this place.

The trees' rows made the grass fields look like paths, which, as I said before, is kind of weird, but it made navigating through these woods slightly easier. Of course, just as things were making a little bit of sense—I was certain I was close to finding the exit—things decided to get even more strange.

"Lii-noone!"

Behind me, a Pokemon had its hindquarters raised; its jaws held back into a snarl, its claws curled into the grass.

I didn't understand what it was trying to tell me, but I think _Don't mess with me!_ is universal.

I put my hands up—or paws, I guess—and took a step back. "I, um, don't mean you any harm, Mr.—uhm—Linoone?—but if you'd excuse me, I really must get going…"

"LII!"

What happened next was bizarre. It lunged, its claws outstretched, attempting to nail my face. But it happened so slowly—I simply sidestepped, and watched, retaining an odd urge to laugh, as the Linoone missed.

Its frustration was evident. It was hissing at me, its mouth salivating.

A feeling panged through my chest. I couldn't identify what it was, but I knew I had to get rid of it. I took a deep breath and felt the feeling flow from my chest and into my lungs. Then I let it loose. A pink wave of energy escaped from my mouth and smacked the Linoone.

The results were sudden. Its eyes went wide and it curled up into a ball, trembling. Blood pumped through my arms. An impulse took over me and before I knew it, I ran towards the Linoone and smacked its face repeatedly with my paws.

It didn't feel like normal slaps, though. Each hit clearly stung the Pokemon, and I could feel heat compressing itself into my palms. How was I doing that? I didn't know, but I can tell you one thing: it was exhilarating. Fighting like this was something I've never experienced before. It was new, in a good sort of way.

Then, things got weird again: the Linoone disappeared. As in, it vanished. Gone. Nowhere to be seen.

God, the sooner I got out of these woods, the better. I took a right into a room that was much wider than the narrow path I was on before. There was something in the middle of the room that was clearly out of place: a staircase. They clearly led up, but to what I don't know.

Wait a second. A _staircase_? Shouldn't there be a sky above me? Oh my God— _there isn't a sky_! Instead, there was a ceiling of all things.

This day just keeps getting more and more bizarre by the minute. But it seemed that the staircase was the only way forward.

Of course, when I decided to proceed towards the stairs, they, too, vanished. Gone, just like the Linoone. The woods—or whatever this place is—suddenly grew darker, like a candle being snuffed out. A sudden breeze rushed through, scraping my skin (or is this stuff fur?) and rustled through my ears.

A Mudkip, wearing a bag over its shoulder, ran towards the place the stairs had been. Its eyes were as wide as saucers, and its mouth was open in disbelief. It paced around where the staircase had been, even going as far as digging its paws into the grass.

The Mudkip grimaced. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening."

Did that Pokemon just talk?

Stranger things have been happening, I suppose. I slowly walked over to the Mudkip. Maybe it had answers for me…

"Excuse me?" The Mudkip turned around, startled. "Do you know the way out of here?"

The Mudkip made a screech that could rival a Zubat's. "The way out is gone! The staircase was the _only_ way!"

"You mean the staircase that just vanished?"

Mudkip started crying. "This can't be happening. This _cannot be happening to me!_ "

"Calm down there, everything's going to be fine."

"N-no, it won't! You don't understand!" Mudkip was still crying, its feet shaking with fear. " _We're trapped down here! We're going to die!"_


End file.
